happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Feeling Stingy
Feeling Stingy is an episode from Season 59. In this episode, Sorcery finds out Josh's fear of wasps. Starring *Sorcery *Josh Featuring *Devious Appearances *Quacks *Handy *Trixie Plot Josh is seen walking around the park, enjoying the flowers and grass. Suddenly, he sees a wasp nest and backs away from it slowly. Suddenly, he trips, alerting the wasps. He runs away from them in time. Sorcery, who was watching Josh through a magical glass orb, decides to play a few tricks on our poor old friend. Before Sorcery tricks Josh, he turns the wasp nest upside down. Josh is seen sitting at home, painting a picture. Sorcery takes control of Josh's mind and makes him paint a picture of a wasp. He lets go of Josh's mind. Josh sees the picture of the wasp and freaks out, then destroys the painting by smashing it with a hammer. He decides to go outside. Sorcery summons a huge swarm of angry wasps which chase Josh back inside. Josh doesn't realize who's doing it, but he thinks it has something to do with Devious. Angry, he looks for Devious. Josh breaks into Devious' HQ. Devious asks who Josh is, but Josh doesn't respond. Instead, he hits Devious in the monocle with his hammer, slightly impaling Devious' head. He drags Devious by the tail and throws him into the swarm of wasps, where they sting him to the point where he's a bloated ball. Josh walks away, triumphant. Handy, who was building a boat for Quacks, accidentally drops a ton of nails, all of which pop Devious. Josh goes back home and sees a giant wasp in his living room. He freaks out and hits it in the head with his hammer, making it fly away. After three days of being cooped inside his house, he gets a noose and starts trying to hang himself. Suddenly, he hears Sorcery's laughter and heads outside to see Sorcery standing on a dark red, floating crystal. Josh yells at him and throws the hammer at the crystal. However, it misses and hits Handy in the head, killing him. Quacks is crushed when Handy's corpse falls on him. Sorcery flies away on the crystal. Josh decides to get some revenge. Sorcery is seen in his tower, looking for people to shrink. Suddenly, Josh appears behind Sorcery. Sorcery freaks out, and Josh pushes him off his tower, killing him when he plummets. Josh walks away yet again, knowing he has killed the person who has tormented him. Suddenly, Trixie watches Josh from a hill, plotting her revenge. Deaths *Many wasps are killed by Devious. *Devious is popped by nails. *Handy is hit in the eye. *Quacks is crushed by Handy. *Sorcery plummets to his death. Trivia *Sorcery riding a red crystal is a reference to the game Castle Crashers, where the Evil Wizard is seen riding a giant, red crystal throughout most of the game. Continuing on with this, Sorcery dies in a similar way to the Evil Wizard. The crystal also turns white after Sorcery dies. *The title is a pun on "feeling stingy" and "sting". * This episode is a reference to the SpongeBob episode "One Coarse Meal". * This marks the second time a character drives another character to suicide, the first being Chickening Out. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 59 episodes Category:Articles in need of images